There are several applications for extremely high bandwidth transducers for imaging using non-linear contrast agents and various forms of signal processing designed to enhance tissue contrast resolution and blood detection for example. However, practical limitations to the achievable bandwidth of transducers limit the applications of these promising imaging techniques. Those skilled in the art will be familiar with the concept of dual frequency transducers. The concept of combining two, or even more, transducers into a single acoustic stack or some geometric combination to allow for the use of two bandwidths in concert in some form has been suggested. However, this is a new concept that has not yet found widespread use or success. One significant limitation currently limiting the utility of dual frequency transducers is the lack of an array-based solution. A second challenge is that of superposition of widely differing center frequency transducers on the same acoustic axis.